In Yours, There's Me
by KENzeira
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Jung Yunho ingin sesegera mungkin menuntaskan masalah dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian kakak laki-lakinya. Dan Kim Jaejoong tetap menikmati hari-harinya seperti biasa, tanpa Jaejoong sadari ada tali yang menghubungkannya dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho. Yaoi. My first YunJae fiction. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

In Yours, There's Me © KENzeira

Disclaimer : Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever.

Warnings : Yaoi, typo(s), gajeness, OOCness, anehness, dan kengenesan yang lainnya.

Genre : Humor and Romantic

Rate : T

YunJae fanfiction, if you don't like, please don't read.

-:-:-:-

Chapter 1 : You're Not Handsome!

~ Happy Reading ~

oOOOo

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat dikit, seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sesekali dahinya mengerut menandakan bahwa ia tak cukup nyaman dalam posisi tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengubah posisinya. Masih dalam keadaan tak nyaman, kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat. Bibir semerah _cherry_nya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit di mengerti. Dapat dipastikan, laki-laki itu tengah bermimpi.

Mata _does _besarnya terbuka lebar kemudian tubuhnya langsung terbangun dan –

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

– berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak kemasukkan setan, sungguh. Ia hanya bermimpi buruk, mungkin.

"Ada apa, Joongie?" sang _umma_ langsung menghampiri kamar putra semata wayangnya yang mendadak berteriak barusan. Jaejoong memandang nanar ke arah sprei, kemudian mata bulatnya beralih memandang _umma_nya yang sedang memasang wajah heran sekaligus khawatir.

"_Umma_, aku…," Jaeojoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat mata ibunya melotot nyaris keluar. _Namja _itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sadar _umma_nya akan memarahi dirinya yang sudah membasahi spreinya dengan…

"Kau mimpi basah, Joongie?" nyonya Kim itu bertanya dengan antusias, seolah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Eh? _A-aniya_…, _iie*_…, t-tidak!"

"Jawabanmu meragukan, sayang. Ternyata anak _umma_ sudah dewasa." Celetuk ibu Jaejoong seolah bangga dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki berparas cantik itu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa; mandi, entah kenapa ia ingin bercermin. Bukan hal yang biasa di lakukan Jaejoong, ia merasa tak perlu bercermin karena ia tahu cermin akan selalu berkata bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tampan sejagat raya. Rasa percaya diri yang kelewatan itu runtuh seketika, saat Jung Yunho yang tak lain adalah guru magang di sekolahnya mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak tampan, tapi justru cantik.

Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya lucu. Padahal _namja_ itu yakin bahwa penampilannya tidak seperti _yeoja_, sekalipun ia memakai anting hitam bulat di cuping kanannya dan kalung _rosario_ yang menggantung di leher indahnya, ia merasa tetap _manly_. Meski kalau di tilik-tilik guru magangnya itu jauh lebih _manly_. Tapi, seorang Jaejoong tak akan pernah mengakuinya, ia tetap bersikukuh bahwa dirinyalah yang _manly_ dan tampan. Tidak seperti apa yang di katakan Yunho terhadapnya, _girlie_ dan cantik.

"Tch! Apa-apaan guru magang itu!? Seenaknya saja memfonisku cantik!" Jaejoong berbicara sendiri. Dahinya mengerut menandakan kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Joongie, cepat sedikit! Temanmu sudah datang!" ibunya berteriak dari ruang tamu. Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia yakin ini masih pagi, tapi kenapa si bocah yang hobi makan itu selalu datang lebih awal.

"Yaaa, sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

_Namja_ yang memiliki tingkat percaya diri tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Memakai seragamnya dan bersiap-siap pergi sekolah.

Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Selain parasnya –yang ia yakin– sangat tampan, ia juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata siswa lainnya. Tak pernah mendapat peringkat kedua, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Meski masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA, ia sanggup melahap pelajaran setingkat mahasiswa di universitas. Sebenarnya ia sudah jengah dengan pelajaran sekolahnya, ia merasa tak ada tantangan. Tapi, di sekolahnya tak ada program loncat kelas, dengan begitu Jaejoong harus bersabar menjalani hari-harinya sebagai siswa SMA.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah siap?" tanya Changmin saat mendapati senior sekaligus tetangganya itu keluar dari kamar. Merasa tak perlu menjawab, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar diikuti Changmin dari belakang.

Shim Changmin, laki-laki –yang menurut Jaejoong– sangat hobi makan. Tapi, entah kenapa badannya tidak gemuk. Mungkin perutnya itu bisa diibaratkan karung bolong, yang meski diisi sebarapa banyak pun akan tetap kosong. Changmin bisa di katakan sama populernya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak secerdas seniornya itu, Changmin justru lebih populer dikalangan _yeoja_. Bagaimana tidak? Dialah sang kapten basket yang tercatat sebagai kapten paling muda tahun ini. Changmin yang selain hobi makan, dia juga hobi bercuap-cuap alias cerewet. Telinga Jejoong rasanya berdenyut-denyut kalau Changmin melancarkan aksinya berkicau. Nyaris semua yang dikatakannya tidak penting. Seperti anak anjingnya yang melahirkan, pembantunya yang kentut sembarangan, sampai capung yang ia temukan dalam keadaan tewas tergiling ban motor.

Tapi, kali ini laki-laki yang memiliki wajah imut itu tidak _mood_ untuk berkicau seperti biasanya. Ia mengikuti langkah Jaejoong tanpa bersuara. Entah kenapa hari ini senior –yang menurutnya– cantik itu sedang memiliki _mood _yang buruk. Bisa dilihat dari air mukanya yang cukup kusut. Alisnya mengkerut, bibirnya mengkerut, dan matanya fokus menatap jalanan, serta tak lupa aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mengenaskan dan sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

"Semalam aku bermimpi…," ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Langkahnya terhenti, dan Changmin tentu saja ikut berhenti.

"Mimpi buruk sekali?" tanya Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hmmm…, samar-samar aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dalam lagu dangdut yang sering di putar pembantuku. Begini lagunya…," Changmin menarik nafas panjang, bersiap untuk bernyanyi. "Semalam aku mimpiii…, mimpi buruk sekaliii…"

"Astaga! Hentikan Changmin!" Jaejoong mulai histeris dan menutup kedua telinganya. Laki-laki itu melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini lebih cepat. Changmin merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya, _namja_ imut itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedetik kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Tch! Tak berguna! Bukannya membuat _mood_ku lebih baik malah memperburuk. Dasar tukang makan yang bisanya hanya berkicau seperti burung! _Baka no hito*_!" Jaejoong menggerutu kesal.

Dalam kalimatnya, tak jarang ia menyelipkan bahasa Jepang. Yang tentu hanya dimengerti olehnya –dan orang-orang tertentu– di Kota Seoul ini. Wajar saja, ketika ia masih berusia 9 tahun, ia pindah ke Kyoto bersama _appa_nya yang memang seorang _japanese_. Jaejoong sangat menikmati hari-harinya di Jepang, apalagi ia tinggal di kota kuno yang katanya memiliki banyak sejarah itu. Dan tentu saja alasannya merasa nyaman di Kyoto tak lain adalah pengetahuan tentang sejarah. Di usia 12 tahun, akhirnya Jaejoong di ambil alih oleh _umma_nya.

Hidup di antara dua orang yang berpisah memang tidak menyenangkan.

o-o-o-o-o

"_Mwo_? Di usia tujuh belas kau baru bermimpi soal _itu_? Aku saja waktu berusia lima belas!" celetuk Junsu seolah ia tak percaya atas apa yang barusan di katakan Jaejoong.

"Tch! _Urusai*_! Pelankan suaramu, _pabo_!"

"_Mianhae_, Jae…, lalu memangnya apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itu menjijikkan!"

"_Itu_ menjijikkan? Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau laki-laki normal kan?"

"Tentu saja!" cetus Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu berpikir, pasti _itu_ yang dipikirkan Junsu bukan _itu_ yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Lalu apanya yang menjijikkan?"

"Orang yang ada dalam mimpiku itu! Benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Junsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Laki-laki itu belum bisa menangkap apa maksud _namja_ yang duduk sampingnya ini. Apa mungkin Jaejoong bermimpi melakukan _itu_ dengan penjaga kantin? Seorang ibu-ibu tua yang nafasnya bau? Atau tukang ketoprak di sekitar jalanan Bandung? Lho kok ngawur? Wahhh, pikiran Junsu ga beres nih!

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jae. Memangnya seperti apa rupa _yeoja_ dalam mimpimu itu?"

"Justru itu!" ujar Jaejoong, wajahnya berubah suram. "Yang ada dalam mimpiku itu adalah seorang nam…"

Teeeeeeeettt… teeeeeeeeeettt…

Bel masuk. Junsu secepat kilat duduk di tempatnya, begitupula Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya saat _seongsangenim_ memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh hebat mendapati Jung Yunho dengan santainya duduk di kursi guru. _Seongsaengnim_ itu tak menampakkan apapun yang mencurigakan, tapi Jaejoong tetap waspada. Kalau dilihat-lihat, justru Jaejoong-lah yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Baiklah, buka halaman dua puluh tujuh." Kata itu terlontar dari bibir Jung Yunho. Pelajaran bahasa yang membuat suntuk pun akan segera dimulai. Jaejoong yakin ia takkan bisa tertidur seperti biasanya, karena entah kenapa pikirannya terus melayang ke mimpi yang semalam dialaminya. Mimpi yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah…, kenapa dalam mimpinya ia melakukan _itu _dengan seorang _namja_? Dan parahnya _namja_ itu adalah Jung Yunho!?

o-o-o-o-o

Jaejoong mendengus sebal memandang ke arah para _yeoja_ yang berteriak-teriak keganjenan. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu menyeruput jus kotak _strawberry_ yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin. Matanya _does_nya tak lepas dari aksi Changmin yang tengah bermain basket. Di jam-jam istirahat, kebiasaan Changmin dan tiga kawannya –yang entah siapa– itu adalah memamerkan kemampuan mereka bermain basket.

"Si tukang makan itu sok keren!" gumam Jaejoong lalu kembali menyeruput jus-nya. Bukannya ia cemburu pada _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, ia hanya tidak terima kalau kepopulerannya kalah oleh bocah ingusan yang bisanya makan.

Memangnya apa kehebatan Jaejoong selain otak cerdasnya? Sama saja, bukan? Hanya saja, sang 'idola cilik' Shim Changmin bukanlah orang yang suka berkata cetus seperti Jaejoong, ia justru bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong. Changmin lebih sering memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya yang memabukkan, sedangkan Jaejoong terlalu sering menunjukkan seringai iblisnya yang mengerikan. Ibaratnya, Shim Changmin memenangkan rekor MURI lari selama lima detik dalam jarak satu kilometer, sedangkan Jaejoong memenangkan rekor MURI ngesot selama lima jam dalam jarak satu meter. Sama-sama memenangkan rekor MURI, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda jauh.

"Menyedihkan sekali menjadi dirimu, Tuan Kim."

Mendengar suara _baritone_ yang tak asing ditelinganya itu membuat Jaejoong langsung menoleh ka arah sumber suara. Mata bulat _namja_ yang di sebut Tuan Kim itu menajam, seolah mampu menusuk-nusuk orang yang berani mengatainya menyedihkan barusan.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau lebih menyedihkan karena tidak bisa populer sepertiku! Bilang saja kau ingin meruntuhkan kepercayaan diriku dengan kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkanmu!" emosi Jaejoong tersulut. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kepala Jaejoong akan meledak seiring dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri." Yunho melipat tangan didepan dada seusai mengatakan itu. Ya, yang mengatai Jaejoong menyedihkan tak lain adalah sang guru bahasanya yang entah kenapa nongol di sekitar lapangan basket.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong, dengan geram ia kembali menyedot jus-nya sampai tandas. Melihat siswanya seperti itu, Jung Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Kau menyedihkan karena kau tak sepopuler Shim Changmin. Akui saja, _noona_. Kutegaskan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya kepopuleran. Itu sangat merepotkan." Cerocos Jung Yunho lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Jaejoong membuang jus kotak _strawberry_-nya, kemudian menginjak-nginjaknya berkali-kali.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau _sensei*_ tidak sopan menyebutku _noona_! Aku ini tampan, lebih tampan darimu! Sekalipun cermin ajaib tak pernah mau mengakui ketampananku!"

Kalau Jung Yunho kelinci, mungkin sebelah telinganya akan terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Merasa kalimat Jaejoong sangat kekanakkan untuk ukuran _namja_ secerdas dirinya, guru bahasa itu terkikik geli. Bibir Jaejoong mengkerut lucu, niat ingin memperlihatkan wajah jengkelnya, Jaejoong justru terlihat menggemaskan dimata Yunho.

"Hei, bocah, justru dirimu itu yang amat sangat tidak sopan sekali!" kata Jung Yunho dengan penuh penegasan pada tiap kata-katanya. "Sudah kubilang, kau ini tidak tampan. Masih saja percaya argumen bodoh seperti itu. Aku yakin, yang memfitnahmu tampan itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

"Wuapahhh!? Lagi-lagi kau mengeluarkan kalimat menjengkelkanmu! Kau ini guru apa penggemar rahasiaku, hah? Bilang saja kau tertarik pada ketampananku!" cetus Jaejoong membuat beberapa rintik hujan dadakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sayang Yunho tak sempat membawa payung antisipasi kalau-kalau mendapat hujan lokal dari Jaejoong.

Kalau dalam anime, di dahi Yunho akan ada empat sudut siku-siku yang menandakan kalau ia sedang kesal. Merasa ada aura hitam yang mengelilingi sang guru bahasa, Jaejoong mundur satu langkah.

"Tch! Bagaimana kalau aku tertarik pada kecantikkanmu, Nona Kim?" celetuk Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak. Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Hanya saja, mengingat mimpinya semalam entah kenapa ia justru berdebar tak karuan. Melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang aneh, membuat aura hitam Yunho hilang di bawa angin, kini Yunho ikut-ikutan bertingkah aneh dengan mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Sudah kukatakan aku…, aku tampan." Tutur Jaejoong yang entah mengapa terdengar menggantung ditelinga Yunho, kali ini nada suaranya tidak meledak-ledak seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sependapat dengan cermin ajaib. Aku tidak mau mengakui kau tampan." Yunho tetap _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya kalau Jaejoong tidak tampan, begitupun Jaejoong yang tetap _keukeuh_ menganggap dirinya tampan.

Tampan atau tidak tampan, siapa peduli?

"Wahh, _hyung_ kau akrab sekali dengan guru Jung." Celetuk Changmin yang entah datang dari mana. Kalau saja Changmin tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah dibicarakan siswa dan gurunya itu, sudah pasti ia membuang jauh-jauh perkataannya barusan. Sayang, ia tidak tahu. Makanya ketika mendadak mendapat tatapan _death glare_ dari Jaejoong, Changmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, Changmin, ya tentu saja kami akrab. Jaejoong bertanya banyak hal tentang tata cara membuat puisi, makanya kami mengobrol." Ujar Yunho berbohong. Changmin manggut-manggut mengerti. Dalam hati ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Jaejoong bertanya soal seperti itu?

Meskipun merasa ada yang janggal, tapi Changmin tidak memikirkannya kembali. Yang terpenting, pasti Jaejoong berada di sekitar lapangan basket karena _namja_ itu ingin melihat aksi Changmin bermain basket.

"Ah, begitu ya? _Hyung_, bagaimana permainanku tadi? Keren 'kan?" Changmin tidak memperpanjang persoalan tentang kenapa guru Jung dan Jaejoong terlihat akrab, toh siapa yang peduli? Akhirnya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang bagaimana kerennya seorang Shim Changmin yang selalu bisa melakukan _slam dunk_ dengan sempurna.

"Apanya yang keren? Kau ini payah sekali!" cetus Jaejoong, Changmin mencibir keki. Sebenarnya Changmin tahu kalau Jaejoong mengakui bahwa dirinya keren dalam memainkan bola basket, hanya saja gengsi _namja_ cantik yang melebihi gunung fuji itu membuatnya seolah tak peduli dan tak tertarik.

"Jangan didengar perkataan Jaejoong, Changmin. Dia iri padamu." Celetuk guru Jung Yunho diakhiri tawa renyah khasnya. Jaejoong memalingkan muka, ia jengah mendengar kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkan dari _sensei_-nya yang satu ini. Sialnya, Changmin ikut tertawa.

"_Oi, oi_, kalian ini kompak sekali menertawaiku, _aru_?" cetus Jaejoong sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Changmin nyengir kuda.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal, sebaiknya aku bergegas pergi." Ujar Yunho, kemudian guru bahasa itu melenggang meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Ah, _hyung_, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang blablabla…"

"Baiklah, ceritanya nanti saja. _Jaa ne*_, Changmin-_kun_!" celetuk Jaejoong sambil berlalu. Changmin memberenggut sebal. Wajah _babyface_-nya semakin menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal. Tak heran, banyak _yeoja_ yang 'menyembah' dirinya.

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki dengan mata musang itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Sesekali ia menggaruk tengkuknya kala barang yang dicarinya belum ia temukan.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:00 sore, tapi Jung Yunho belum berniat pulang. Padahal, nyaris semua siswa-siswi di SMA Dong Bang telah meninggalkan sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mungkin masih memiliki urusan, termasuk Yunho.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Yunho memekik kegirangan saat barang yang dicarinya sudah ketemu.

"Guru Jung, sedang apa?"

Sontak Yunho kaget. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dimana suara itu terdengar. "Ah, Go Ahra, aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa tugasku."

"Oh, begitu ya? Menjadi guru magang memang melelahkan ya? Aku lebih memilih diberi banyak tugas kuliah dari pada harus magang seperti ini. Kau tahu? Siswa disini sangat genit. Mereka membuatku jengkel." Cerocos Go Ahra tanpa di tanya – teman satu universitas sekaligus guru magang sama seperti Yunho.

"Ah, iya…,"

Jung Yunho memandang ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Ada satu pesan masuk, tapi Yunho tak berniat membukanya sebelum Go Ahra pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan ruang guru. Untunglah tanpa perlu di minta, gadis cantik itu tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan langsung melesat keluar. Mungkin hendak pulang.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu menghembuskan nafas berat setelah membaca pesan masuk barusan. Suatu beban kembali mengingatkannya bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main. Rasa sesak kembali menjalari rongga dadanya, betapa sulitnya jalani kehidupan. Bukankah dirinya adalah miliknya sendiri? Bukan milik orang lain atau siapapun? Jung Yunho adalah milik Jung Yunho, tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah merasa bebas. Sekalipun usianya kini sudah menginjak 23 tahun, ia tetap merasa belum sepenuhnya memiliki dirinya sendiri. Sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, membuatnya memiliki beban berat dalam pundaknya. _Namja_ yang seharusnya menikmati kehidupan layaknya orang dewasa, tak bisa dinikmati Jung Yunho, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Suatu saat nanti, hidupnya akan kembali normal. Tak akan ada lagi beban. Jung Yunho akan menikmati masa-masa mudanya dengan memiliki kekasih, kemudian menikah, memiliki seorang anak, menjadi tua, dan seterusnya. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho tak sabar untuk sesegera mungkin menuntaskan masalah hidupnya selama ini.

Hanya butuh beberapa hitungan hari atau bulan, maka Jung Yunho tak akan lagi bersarang dalam sangkarnya. Ia akan bebas layaknya burung di angkasa.

o-o-o-o-o

Jaejoong memberenggut kesal. Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa banyak kesialan yang menimpanya. Di awali dengan mimpi konyolnya, berdebat tentang ketampanannya dengan guru Jung, terpeleset di wc sekolah, sampai dengan bodohnya sepatu yang tak memiliki mata itu menginjak tahi kucing yang masih basah.

Dan sekarang, di saat seharusnya dirinya tengah bersantai sambil menikmati secangkir kopi, terpaksa harus di ganti dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih kamar –atau lebih tepatnya gudang– yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Ibunya tetap ingin Jaejoong membantu membereskan barang-barang yang menumpuk sekaligus membersihkan debu di gudang itu, mengingat akan ada tamu yang katanya penting dan kemungkinan akan menginap untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu tak ambil pusing mengenai siapa yang akan mendiami kamar super berantakan ini. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja yang akan menginap itu rekan bisnis sekaligus kekasih ibunya yang sudah dua tahun ini menjalin hubungan dengan sang _umma_. Jaejoong tak pernah memprotes apapun mengenai kekasih ibunya yang mungkin akan menjadi ayah barunya itu, toh ia sering melihatnya. Laki-laki yang Jaejoong panggil Lee _ahjusshi_ yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu terlihat baik. Lee _ahjusshi_ tak pernah lupa membelikan ibunya juga Jaejoong oleh-oleh jika kekasih ibunya itu sedang pergi untuk menemui rekan bisnis di luar negeri.

Jaejoong membereskan kardus-kardus yang berat dan entah apa isinya itu. Ibunya bilang, semua barang-barang yang sekiranya tak akan dipakai lagi, sebaiknya di buang. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong akan memulai memilih-milih kira-kira barang apa yang akan ia pertahankan.

"Ohh? _Ribon*_? Apa waktu dulu _umma_ suka memakai _ribon_?" gumam Jaejoong saat mendapati kardus itu berisi jepit rambut berbentuk pita warna merah muda. Dan ia melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Buku _diary_? Lempar.

Kamus bahasa sunda? Eh, bahasa mana itu? Lempar.

Resep makanan? Lempar.

Kenapa ada pakaian renang perempuan? Lempar.

Gantungan kunci berbentuk _usagi_*? Lucu juga. Ambil.

Catatan tagihan hutang? Lempar.

Dan detik berikutnya, Jaejoong terpekur begitu melihat barang selanjutnya. Sebuah pas foto dengan pigura kayu sederhana. Foto dimana terdapat gambar dirinya yang masih berusia 7 tahun bersama _umma_ dan _appa_nya yang menghimpitnya di kanan-kiri. Tiga manusia dalam foto itu tersenyum bahagia.

Ingatan Jaejoong melayang ke masa-masa ketika kedua orang tuanya masih bersama. Ia akan selalu ingat bagaimana perhatiannya sang _umma_ kepada _appa_ yang setiap pagi memilihkan dasi dan memakaikannya di kerah baju _appa_, bagaimana perhatiannya sang _umma_ yang selalu menyiapkan kopi ketika _appa_ pulang dari kantornya. Sekalipun ayahnya orang Jepang, tapi ia fasih berbicara bahasa Korea mengingat ayahnya sudah 15 tahun lebih tinggal di Korea. Mendadak Jaejoong merasa rindu dengan suasana hangat keluarganya. Kalau saja _appa_nya tidak berselingkuh dengan cinta pertamanya, mungkin saja keluarga kecil itu akan tetap utuh dan bahagia.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah membenci ayahnya. Baginya, ayahnya adalah panutan hidupnya, selingkuh itu pengecualian. Ayahnya-lah yang berjuang membangun usaha kecil yang kini menjadi besar, berjuang mati-matian untuk menciptakan sebuah produk yang mungkin akan membuat keluarganya bisa terangkat derajatnya. Sampai keluarga sederhana itu bisa benar-benar menjadi keluarga 'lebih'. Produk yang ayahnya buat itu di kirim ke berbagai negara. Sebuah produk minuman isotonik yang terbukti bisa menambah cairan yang kurang di dalam tubuh.

Sampai ketika Jaejoong berusia lima tahun, ayahnya membangun perusahaan di Jepang dan banyak menghabiskan waktunya disana. Hingga akhirnya skandal perselingkuhan itu terjadi. Nishimura Keiko, cinta pertama ayahnya kembali. Bukan saatnya menyalahkan ayahnya ataupun wanita perebut suami orang itu. Yang terpenting bagi Jaejoong sekarang adalah, kedua orang tuanya bahagia meski tak harus bersama, sekalipun Jaejoong terkadang merasa tak bahagia.

Calon ayah barunya baik, dan harus Jaejoong akui bahwa Nishimura Keiko juga wanita yang baik. Ia memiliki gagasan itu karena ia pernah tinggal bersama ayahnya dan juga ibu tirinya itu di Jepang. Wanita itu tak membenci Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga tak membencinya. Sifat dan perhatian Keiko bahkan nyaris seperti _umma_nya. Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang disusun Tuhan. Yang terpenting baginya, kedua orangtuanya hidup bahagia.

Walau Jaejoong merasa akan lebih baik jika mereka masih bersama.

~ TBC or DELETE? ~

Catatan (bisa saja ada kesalahan) :

Baka no hito = Orang bodoh

Iie = Tidak

Urusai = Berisik

Sensei = Guru

Jaa ne = Dadah, byebye

Usagi = Kelinci

Ribon = Pita

Sebelumnya, mari kita ucapkan _O-tanjobi Omedetou_, untuk Jaejoong-_kun_! Sweet 27th birthdays, Jae! Kira-kira Yunho kasih kado apa ya? *Lirik Jung Yunho*

Ini dia, my first fict YunJae, anggap saja kado ulang tahun dariku untuk Jaejoong tercinta hehehe. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan terlalu banyak kosa kata Jepang daripada Korea, habis fandom utamaku itu anime Jepang hohoho *siapa yang nanya?*

Reviews kalian menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya fict ini. Buat yang penasaran sama lanjutannya, reviews oke? :)

Peluk cium,

~ Nona Kecil, KENzeira ~

_.25__th__ of January 2013._


	2. Chapter 2

In Yours, There's Me © KENzeira

Rate : T

-:-:-:-

Chapter 2 : A Tragedy

~ Happy Reading ~

oOOOo

Changmin memandang lekat-lekat pigura yang tengah dipegangnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menyusup rongga dadanya ketika ia memandang foto itu, foto dua orang yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersama, salah satunya adalah dirinya. _Namja_ berusia hampir 17 tahun itu tersenyum miris demi menutupi luka hatinya.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi, selama apapun, Changmin merasa yakin bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa melepas sosok yang bersamanya dalam foto itu. Sosok yang amat berarti baginya, kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Shim Kibum. Tapi sekarang dia bukan milik Changmin lagi, kakaknya itu sudah kembali menjadi milik Tuhan, kembali pada Tuhan. Bolehkah ia menangis?

Tidak.

Pesan terakhir kakak sulungnya adalah; sesedih apapun, Changmin tak boleh menangisi kepergian dirinya. Karena semua sudah disusun oleh Tuhan, hidup mati seseorang telah di tetapkan. Cepat atau lambat, semua manusia akan kembali kepada Tuhan.

Ingatan Changmin terlempar ke masa sebelum kakaknya menutup mata. Tak ada yang lebih aneh dari kalimat apapun juga, selain kalimat yang di katakan kakak laki-lakinya.

"_Kau tak perlu takut, Changmin-ah. Justru kau harus merasa senang seperti aku, seperti hyung-mu yang tampan ini. Aku senang karena aku sudah mendapat gambaran kematianku, tentang bagaimana kemungkinan besar jantungku akan tiba-tiba berhenti karena penyakit yang menyerang kepalaku, menyerang otakku. Hebat kan? Aku sudah tahu aku akan berakhir seperti apa, itulah keistimewaanku. Dan aku merasa senang…, aku senang."_

"Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh merasa senang, _hyung_." Gumam Changmin sambil terus memandang foto kakaknya. "Kau mengatakan itu untuk menutupi kesedihanmu. Aku tahu, diam-diam ketika kau sendiri di ruang ICU kau menangis. Hanya saja, aku pura-pura tidak tahu karena aku tak ingin _hyung_ semakin sedih. Kau menyembunyikan air matamu dihadapanku supaya aku tidak ikut menangis 'kan? Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik, _hyung_. Aku merindukanmu.

Bolehkah aku berharap kepada Tuhan agar secepat mungkin pulang kepada-Nya? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _hyung_." Lirih Changmin.

Drrrrrrrrrrttt…

Changmin terlonjak kaget. Disaat-saat seperti ini ada saja gangguannya. Ponselnya bergetar hebat menandakan ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Ah, Jaejoong.

"_Yeoboseyo, hyung_. Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Kau dimana sekarang? Cepat ke rumahku ya! Ummaku membeli banyak snack, dan aku langsung ingat padamu. Kau menyukainya, bukan?_"

Changmin mengangguk senang meskipun Jaejoong tak bisa melihatnya. "_Ne!_ aku akan kesana sekarang." Katanya semangat.

Kim Jaejoong. Sekalipun dia adalah _namja_ yang menyebalkan, tapi Changmin tahu bahwa _namja_ itu baik hati. Walau tak jarang Jaejoong mengabaikan ocehannya, tapi sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu tak benar-benar mengabaikannya. Ia yakin Jaejoong hanya bingung harus menanggapi apa ketika dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, dan ia yakin meski tak mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong tetap mendengar celotehannya. Berpura-pura marah padahal khawatir, berpura-pura diam padahal ingin tersenyum. Itulah Jaejoong.

Dan demi apapun, Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Changmin yakin, Jaejoong adalah laki-laki yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Nyaris semua sifat Jaejoong seperti mendiang kakaknya, terlalu sering berpura-pura.

Tapi bagaimanapun Changmin menyayangi Jaejoong sama seperti Changmin menyayangi Shim Kibum. Dan hari-hari _namja_ imut itu kembali cerah ketika lima tahun yang lalu Jaejoong menjadi tetangga barunya. Meski aksen Jepangnya belum hilang, sedikit-sedikit Changmin bisa memahami maksud kalimat Jaejoong. Seperti ketika _namja _itu mengatainya bodoh dengan bahasa Jepang. _Baka._

Changmin menyimpan kembali pigura foto ia dan kakaknya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Jaejoong.

-:-

"_MWO_? MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR?"

"Kecilkan suaramu, _pabo_!" cetus Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala Changmin. Changmin hanya meringis sambil memegangi bekas jitakan Jaejoong. "Sejujurnya _umma_ku tak membeli _snack_, _snack_ hanya untuk memancingmu supaya kau mau kemari dan membantuku membersihkan kamar ini."

"Yaak! Kejam sekali kau, _hyung_!" ujar Changmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, setelah selesai membersihkan kamar ini, kita pergi ke _minimarket_. Ambillah _snack_ sesukamu." Kata Jaejoong diakhiri senyuman tipis.

"Kau yang membayarnya, _hyung_?"

"_Of course_!"

"Woaaa! Baiklaaah, mari kita bersihkan kamar ini, _kajja_!" celetuk Changmin mendadak mendapat semangat entah dari mana.

o-o-o-o-o

Shim Changmin senyum-senyum sendiri. Tangan kirinya memegang _snack_ berukuran besar, tangan kanannya membantu mengambil _snack_ itu satu-persatu untuk ia masukan kedalam mulutnya, dan parahnya di kedua ketiaknya terlesip _snack_ yang masih berukuran besar juga. Bisa dibayangkan betapa rakusnya seorang Changmin. Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah junior sekaligus tetangganya itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan sepulang dari _minimarket_. Jarak rumah Jaejoong maupun Changmin dengan jarak _minimarket_ tidaklah jauh. Hanya cukup berjalan kaki saja.

"Rakus sekali dirimu. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kapten basket yang di elu-elukan para guru juga para _yeoja_ ini benar-benar hobi makan. Astaga, Changmin-_ah_, kau nyaris seperti monster pemakan segala." Cerocos Jaejoong sambil menjilati _ice cream strawberry_nya, rasa kesukaannya.

"_Gomawo hyung_ atas hinaannya!" ujar Changmin pura-pura ngambek sambil memasang wajah kesal, kira-kira seperti ini wajah Changmin -_-

"_You're welcome_," celetuk Jaejoong lempeng. _Namja_ imut yang hobi makan itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya – makan _snack_. "Changmin, aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Tambah Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Changmin memandang Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan beriringan.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kau sudah bermimpi sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa kau sudah dewasa?"

_Namja_ yang hobi makan itu terdiam. Terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sekaligus menerawang. Sedangkan Jaejoong juga ikut terdiam, menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulut Changmin dengan rasa penasaran.

"Mungkin pernah?" jawab Changmin diakhiri aksen tanya. Dapat di pastikan ia sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah ia sudah mengalaminya atau belum. Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Jawabanmu meragukan,"

Changmin hanya nyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Aku lupa, yang aku ingat saat aku terbangun spreiku basah. Tapi, aku yakin aku tidak mengompol. Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Ah? T-tidak apa-apa," Jaejoong gelagapan.

"Jawabanmu meragukan," Changmin membalikkan kalimat Jaejoong yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin gelagapan. Niat hanya ingin mengerjai, tapi melihat Jaejoong yang mendadak gugup membuat Changmin penasaran. Mungkin, jawaban Jaejoong memang benar-benar meragukan.

"Tadi malam aku mengalaminya. Saat aku mau cerita, kau malah bernyanyi." Ujar Jaejoong setelah mati-matian bersikap seperti biasa.

Ingatan Changmin terlempar ketika ia dan Jaejoong berangkat sekolah bersama. Ah, bodoh, kenapa waktu itu ia harus menyanyikan lagu yang benar-benar norak? Harusnya ia mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat Jaejoong waktu itu, atau setidaknya ia menyanyikan lagu yang lebih bagus daripada lagu norak itu. Benar 'kan?

"Eh? _Mianhae, hyung_. Sekarang kau boleh bercerita."

"Begini…, semalam – "

"EHHH? Bukannya itu guru Jung? Kenapa di jam-jam seperti ini dia keluar dari gang sempit disana?" Changmin memotong kalimat Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah Jung Yunho yang tengah berjalan entah kemana. Sepertinya Yunho tak menyadari kalau ada dua orang siswanya yang sedang melihatnya.

"_Mwo_? Mungkin saja ia tinggal di daerah itu." Ujar Jaejoong, matanya beralih ke arah Jung Yunho yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Kalau begitu, berarti rumah kita cukup dekat dengannya! Wah, lain kali aku harus mampir ke rumahnya untuk membahas soal-soal pelajaran bahasa yang tidak kumengerti." Celetuk Changmin melupakan Jaejoong yang barusan hendak bercerita.

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang memasang wajah seperti ini -_-

o-o-o-o-o

Siapa sangka bahkan monster pemakan segala pun bisa mengalami sakit juga. Keesokan harinya, pukul lima pagi ketika Jaejoong masih asyik bermain-main dengan alam mimpinya, ponselnya menjerit hebat tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Shim Changmin. Memangnya ada monster pemakan segala yang lain selain tetangganya itu? Tak ada 'kan?

"Nnngggg…," Jaejoong ogah-ogahan meraih ponselnya dan menempelkan ke telinga kanannya tak peduli ponsel yang ia pegang terbalik posisinya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Hyung, ini aku Changmin. Bisakah kau ke rumahku? Hari ini aku tidak enak badan, rasanya perutku sakit sekali. Pasti gara-gara semalam kedinginan."_

"_Nde_…,"

"_Cepatlah bangun, hyung. Kau harus benar-benar kemari untuk mengambil surat ketidakhadiranku ke sekolah, kalau tidak, aku bisa disangka bolos."_

"Nnngggg…, yayaya, cerewet." Ujar Jaejoong lalu mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Hari ini Changmin tidak masuk sekolah? Berita baik atau buruk?

Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Jaejoong akan sial ataukah beruntung bila Changmin tak lagi membuntutinya. Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini.

-:-

Kim Jaejoong berlari dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, tak peduli keringat mulai mengucuri wajah –yang menurut dirinya– tampan. Ia sudah cukup tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya yang entah sudah sampai mana.

Pelajaran olahraga yang sama sekali bukan pelajaran yang disukainya. Apalagi jika olahraga yang dilakukan hanya berlari sepanjang jalanan. Apakah guru olahraga itu tidak memiliki kreativitas? Nyaris tiap pelajaran olahraga hanya dilakukan dengan berlari dan berlari. Tak tahukah jika Jaejoong amat merasa lelah?

"Junsu tega sekali meninggalkanku!" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus berlari mencoba mengejar teman-teman di depannya. Rupanya, tenaga Jaejoong hampir terkuras. Ia kembali beristirahat sembil memegangi kedua lututnya. Nafasnya memburu, hidungnya kembang-kempis. Disaat seperti ini, memandang Jaejoong bukanlah ide yang bagus. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Keringatnya mengucur deras.

Dan sang pemeran utama kita pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengejar teman-temannya.

"Akhh!" pekik Jaejoong lalu –

Bruukkk!

– terjatuh. Bukan karena lelah yang membuatnya terjatuh, tapi sebuah pecahan kaca yang tak sengaja di injaknya. Pecahan kaca yang tajam itu berhasil menembus sepatu olahraganya dan berakhir dengan telapak kaki Jaejoong yang berdarah karena terkena tajamnya pecahan kaca tersebut. Jaeojoong meringis kesakitan.

Setelah sepatu sialan ini kemarin mengijak tahi kucing, sekarang malah menginjak yang lebih ekstreme! _Namja_ cantik itu memegangi kaki kanannya yang terluka.

Mendadak ada seseorang yang membantunya berdiri dengan merangkul pundak Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang selalu memakai kalung _rosario_ itu mengerjap kaget mendapati dirinya tengah di bantu untuk berdiri oleh orang yang dikenalnya.

"Tch! Berhati-hatilah kalau berlari. Kau ini merepotkan."

"…"

Jaejoong hanya memandang orang yang kini membantunya berjalan dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana bisa guru bahasa itu berada di luar sekolah? Bukankah sekarang belum saatnya istirahat? Jaejoong sih wajar, ia sedang ada pelajaran olahraga yang mengharuskannya keluar dari daerah sekolah. Mengingat mana mungkin guru olahraga itu menyuruh siswa-siswinya berlari-lari di lapangan basket yang tidak besar itu?

"Guru Jung, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal mengajar?" akhirnya _namja_ yang kakinya sedang terluka itu bertanya.

"Hmmm…, tidak ada. Aku baru mau datang ke sekolah, aku ada jadwal setelah selesai istirahat." Jawab Jung Yunho sambil tetap memapah Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolah. Biar aku yang mengatakan pada guru olahragamu kalau kau terluka dan terpaksa tidak ikut olahraga." Tambah Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Akhh!" _namja_ cantik itu kembali memekik ketika kakinya kembali terasa sakit. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu mengangkat Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Jaejoong (lagi-lagi) mengerjap kaget, bagaimana bisa ia digendong dengan gaya seperti ini sampai ke sekolah? Bagaimana pendapat orang-orang yang melihatnya? Astaga, mengerikan sekali!

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Turunkan akuuuuu!" kali ini bukan hanya mulut Jaejoong yang protes, tapi tubuhnya juga, ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya agar bisa terlepas dari gendongan Yunho. Karena lelah, tenaganya tak bisa ia keluarkan lagi, dan tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat lagi untuk menahan Jaejoong supaya tidak jatuh dalam gendongannya. Merasa kakinya semakin sakit ketika di gerak-gerakkan, akhirnya _namja_ itu pasrah di gendong guru bahasanya.

-:-

Di UKS…

Yunho dengan teliti mengobati luka pada telapak kaki kanan Jaejoong. Meski ia bukan orang yang pernah mengikuti ekskul bagaimana menolong orang pada saat kecelakaan dan sebagianya, tapi setidaknya ia cukup tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka bekas terkena pecahan kaca.

"Ssshhhh…, pelan-pelan _sensei_!" Jaejoong tak hentinya meringis ketika kapas yang diberi cairan _betadine_ itu menempel di permukaan kakinya yang terluka. Jung Yunho diam-diam memandang siswanya itu, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang aneh. Jaejoong tak menyadari karena ia terlalu sibuk meringis menahan sakit.

Jaejoong memandang guru magangnya itu ketika tiba-tiba Yunho tak lagi menempelkan kapas tersebut pada telapak kakinya. Mata _does_ besar itu mengerjap kaget saat Jung Yunho menatapnya dengan intens. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi _namja_ cantik itu kala ia ingat mimpi yang di alaminya, mimpinya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, ia tak mau guru bahasanya itu tahu kalau dirinya tengah tersipu dengan detak jantung yang menari-nari ala padang pasir. Eh?

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?"

Keduanya berkata secara bersamaan. Jaejoong menolehkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Jung Yunho, dan mata musang Yunho membulat tak menyangka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Tapi, kemudian guru bahasa itu tersenyum yang membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah. Akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak berani memandang Jung Yunho.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Dengan kasar Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho membuat guru magang itu membelalakkan matanya. Yunho tak menyangka Jaejoong akan menolak mentah-mentah sentuhannya.

"_i-iie _(tidak), aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Iie_? Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"_Nde_, aku pernah tinggal di Kyoto selama tiga tahun." Jawab Jaejoong, kemudian laki-laki berambut _almond_ dan bermata _does_ besar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kyoto kota tua yang indah, penduduknya tak sebanyak di Tokyo. Aku pernah kesana." Tutur Yunho mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya yang sembarangan menyentuh Jaejoong. Melihat _namja _cantik itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Yunho gemas.

"_Sou ka_…, (Begitu ya)"

"Hmm,"

Akhirnya keheninganlah yang membuat keduanya semakin merasa salah tingkah. Jaejoong yang sibuk menata hatinya agar tak terus menerus ingat akan mimpinya, sedangkan Yunho bingung harus mengatakan kalimat apa untuk memulai kembali percakapan. Yunho melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sekitar 15 menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi.

"S-sebaiknya aku ke kelas!" Jaejoong mencoba memecah keheningan dengan berniat meninggalkan ruang UKS. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan yang namanya keheningan, mendadak ia merindukan Changmin yang tak pernah memberinya keheningan. Kadang ia merasa aneh, ia tak menyukai hening, tapi ia juga tak menyukai keramaian yang diakibatkan oleh mulut Changmin. Entahlah.

"Jae, kakimu…,"

"Akhhh!"

Nyaris saja Jaejoong terjatuh kalau saja Yunho tak menahannya. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga lupa kalau kakinya masih terasa sakit. Guru bermata musang itu kembali mendudukkan Jaejoong di _bed _UKS. Jaejoong lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya, kali ini mata _does_ itu terpejam. Yunho yakin kalau Jaejoong sedang menahan rasa sakit di telapak kakinya.

"Kau mau aku membantumu pergi ke kelas?" Yunho menawarkan bantuan tapi Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Dengan di gendong lagi olehmu? Tidak, terima kasih." Cetus Jaejoong. Yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia tak mengerti pikiran _namja_ cantik yang satu ini. Padahal ia merasa sudah bersikap baik, tapi kenapa Jaejoong masih menjaga jarak dengannya? Apa gara-gara ia mengatakan kalau Jaejoong tidak tampan? Rasanya kekanakkan sekali kalau memang itu jawabannya. Tapi, Yunho yakin bukan itu alasan Jaejoong menjauhinya. Pasti ada alasan yang membuat laki-laki berwajah cantik itu menjaga jarak dengannya.

'_**Jangan panggil aku Jung Yunho kalau tidak bisa menaklukan seorang Kim Jaejoong!'**_

Yunho menyeringai, sayang Jaejoong tak melihat seringaian yang muncul di wajah _seongsaengnim_nya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tak hentinya menunduk sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah. Tangan kekar Yunho mengangkat dagu siswanya itu agar mata _does_nya menatap mata musang miliknya. Hanya sedetik, Jaejoong kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya jantung _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar berdebar lebih cepat daripada kereta _Shinkansen_ sekalipun. Mungkin akibat ia ingat mimpi itu.

Tapi, kekeraskepalaan Jaejoong terkalahkan oleh kekeraskepalaan Yunho. Jika Jaejoong keras kepala tak ingin memandang _seongsaengnim_nya, maka Jung Yunho lebih keras kepala dengan memaksa siswanya itu menatap matanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, tangan Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, lalu tangan yang satunya menangkup wajah _namja_ cantik itu agar menghadap ke arahnya. Jaejoong semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya ia tak mengalami hal yang namanya gugup. Tapi, dilihat-lihat kalau Jaejoong terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri justru membuatnya semakin terlihat gugup. Dan Jung Yunho menyeringai mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

CUP!

Eh?

Itu suara ciuman kan? Bukankah kalau dalam cerita-cerita kata 'CUP' itu ditulis ketika dua orang sedang melakukan ciuman?

Mata _does_ besar milik Jaejoong kini semakin membesar. Kaget. Tentu saja. Ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa basah dan…, memabukkan? Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang mata besar itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Tak peduli degupan jantungnya yang berpacu secara berlebihan.

Eh? Ada sesuatu yang basah dan berlendir yang menekan bibir Jaejoong. Lidah milik _seongsaengnim_nya. Jaejoong menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya, ia tak mau kalau lidah Yunho menjelajahi mulutnya secara cuma-cuma. Tentu saja ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk menolak ciuman dari Yunho. Sial, tangan Yunho menekan kuat kepala Jaejoong agar tak bisa mundur kebelakang.

Astaga! Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terdesak. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa laki-laki berwajah cantik itu membuka mulutnya, menerima 'tamu' yang seenaknya memaksa masuk. Mata Jaejoong terpejam, tak berani memandang mata musang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Hingga akhirnya lidah itu menjelajahi seisi 'ruangan' dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Merasa terdesak dengan kebutuhan menghirup oksigen, Jung Yunho melepas ciumannya dengan meninggalkan jejak saliva di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Guru bahasa itu mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya kemudian menjilati sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"Bibirmu manis," ucap Jung Yunho sambil menyeringai lebar. Merasa ada kesempatan untuk menghindar, Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang _seongsaengnim_. Nafas laki-laki berwajah cantik itu memburu, dadanya berdetak cepat seolah Yunho pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Guru Jung, kenapa kau…,"

"Anggap saja aku tertarik pada _namja _cantik yang sombong dan merepotkan sepertimu, Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho. Mata _does_ besar itu membelalak.

"Kau gila! Aku ini seorang laki-laki!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau itu polos sekali, Jae." Kata Yunho sambil menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri. Jaejoong berdesir menyaksikan itu, apalagi bibir hati itu barusan telah menciumnya. (Lagi-lagi) Yunho menarik jaejoong dan kembali memakan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu.

"Ehmmm…, hen-hentikann…"

Yunho memberi jarak beberapa senti agar ia bisa bicara disela aktivitasnya. "Kenapa, Jae-_koi_? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kau pasti tahu kalau di Jepang hubungan sesama jenis itu sudah di anggap biasa."

"Kau…, _kichigai no hito!_ (orang gila), _baka no_ hihmmm…" Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mulutnya sudah dikunci lagi oleh guru bahasanya. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dua manusia itu berciuman.

Teeeeeetttt… teeeeeetttt…

Jaejoong menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia merasa sudah diselamatkan oleh bunyi bel, sudah saatnya istirahat. Selagi Yunho lengah, Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari tangan _seongsaengnim_nya kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan UKS. Meski kakinya masih terasa sakit, tapi ia tak boleh berlama-lama dengan guru mesum itu. Bisa-bisa mimpi yang dialaminya itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Membayangkan saja saja sudah menjijikkan apalagi jika harus mengalaminya. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan muntah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran.

Eh?

"Jae, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya di _bed _UKS hendak menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. _Namja_ cantik berambut _almond_ itu menoleh ke arah Yunho dan memberinya tatapan _death glare_.

"Jangan ikuti aku, atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Jaejoong. Ancamannya ampuh, buktinya guru bahasa itu terdiam di tempatnya, menjadi kaku. Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas. Ia bisa gila kalau terus berada di ruang UKS. Dan lagi, mana petugas-petugas yang biasa menjaga UKS? Kenapa hari ini tak ada satu orangpun yang muncul?

"Tch! _Mendokusai!_ (Merepotkan!)." Gumam Jaejoong sambil terus menyeret kaki kanannya.

Sementara itu, Jung Yunho masih berada di ruangan UKS.

"Sekalipun Jae menolak, tapi aku yakin dia menikmatinya." Gumam _namja_ bermata musang tersebut sambil tak hentinya menyeringai. "Sepertinya lampu sudah hijau, akan lebih mudah melanjutkan pendekatan dengannya."

-:-:-

Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal. Sampai bel berbunyi tanda masuk setelah jam istirahat, Junsu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong bukanlah laki-laki yang mudah bergaul seperti Junsu, ia justru terkesan tak membutuhkan teman. Tapi, sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya tak tahu cara untuk mendapatkan teman. Jika ada yang mendekat dan ingin berteman dengannya, ia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sedangkan untuk mengajak seseorang berteman dengannya, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia takut mereka akan mengabaikannya begitu saja, seperti ketika ia pertama masuk SMP. Jaejoong seperti ini karena ia tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu…

Maka dari itulah, _namja_ bermata _does_ besar itu hanya termenung sendiri di dalam kelasnya yang mulai gaduh, ternyata guru Park tak bisa masuk kelas karena berhalangan. Semua teman-teman kelasnya sibuk berbincang-bincang, ada juga _yeoja _genit yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Hingga lima menit kemudian, barulah Junsu masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, sepertinya sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia telah terjadi. _Namja_ yang di tunggu-tunggu Jaejoong tak banyak bicara dan langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong. Sepertinya Junsu tak memiliki niat untuk memudarkan senyumnya walau sedetik. Buktinya, disaat _namja _berambut _almond_ tengah memasang wajah _horror_, Junsu malah asyik tersenyum entah karena apa. Nyaris bisa di katakan seperti orang gila.

"Tch! Senyummu membuatku mual." Cetus Jaejoong sadis, Junsu mencibir tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Hari ini sangat membahagiakan untukku, Jae. Kau jangan pernah mencoba merusaknya dengan kalimat-kalimat berunsur sadistik-mu itu." Ujar Junsu, _namja _bermata _does_ besar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yayaya, terserahlah. Kemana saja kau selama istirahat?" kata Jaejoong lempeng, Junsu semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Astaga! Sepertinya Jae membutuhkan palu besar untuk memukul kepala Junsu agar bisa menghentikan senyumnya yang terlihat mengenaskan itu! Atau setidaknya agar kewarasan Junsu kembali dan tidak tersenyum terus layaknya orang sinting.

"Kau tahu surat berwarna biru langit yang berisi tentang curahan hati seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengagum rahasiaku?" tanya Junsu.

"Ya," Jaejoong menjawab sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Barusan aku baru saja menemuinya! Ternyata dia itu kakak kelas kita, dia anak kelas tiga B." ujar Junsu antusias. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Oh? Bagaimana rupanya? Cantik tidak?"

"Dia tampan!"

"Oh,"

Eh?

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. Apa tadi kata Junsu? Tampan? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Atau Junsu yang salah bicara? Atau jangan-jangan _author_ yang salah tulis?

"Tampan?" kata Jaejoong menggantung. Junsu mengangguk semangat. "_Ano…, _(itu)…, apa maksudmu dengan tampan? Apa ia seorang _yeoja_ tomboi atau bagaimana?"

"Dia seorang _namja_." Jawab Junsu polos.

"_NANI?(apa?) MWO?_ _Are you crazy boy_, Junsu? Kau tersenyum seperti ini karena seorang laki-laki?!" Jaejoong berkata setengah berteriak sehingga membuat seisi ruangan menoleh ke arahnya, tapi kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Tch! Kau ini! Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

"_Mianhae_…, aku hanya kaget." Ujar Jaejoong setengah berbisik. Junsu menghembuskan nafas bosan, lalu melihat teman-teman sekelilingnya yang sudah tak lagi melihat ke arahnya dan juga Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mendengar kalimatmu barusan, hah?"

"Mereka takkan peduli, Su-ie."

"Kau benar juga," Junsu mengatakan itu setengah melamun. Kemudian _namja_ itu menghembuskan punggungnya dan bersandar pada kursi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa laki-laki yang berani menjadi _secret admirer_ mu? Apa ia sedikit gila, atau bagaimana? Kau kan sama-sama _namja_ sepertinya." Cerocos Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak gila, Jae. Dia bilang dia sudah lama menyukaiku, dan bodohnya ia tak berani mengatakannya padaku dengan alasan ia merasa malu. Karena desakan dari temannya, akhirnya dia mengirimiku surat itu dan mengajak bertemu." Jelas Junsu, Jaejoong manggut-manggut mengerti. "Namanya Park Yoochun." Lanjut Junsu.

"Oh? Rasanya nama itu tak asing."

"Tentu saja, _pabo_! Dia itu temannya Changmin, laki-laki yang sering bermain basket bersama Changmin ketika jam-jam istirahat."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Jaejoong mencoba-coba mengingatnya. Samar-samar ia ingat saat Changmin mengoceh tentang seniornya yang sering bermain basket dengannya. Sayang, setelah itu Jaejoong ingat kalau ketika Changmin mengatakan itu, seperti biasa Jaejoong tak mendengarnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

"Ya, dia memperlakukanku dengan manis." Ujar Junsu sambil terpejam dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Jaejoong ngeri mendengarnya.

"Astaga! Kau sama-sama tak waras seperti guru Jung." Celetuk Jaejoong, setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Sadar, ia tak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang Jung Yunho, jika sudah begitu pasti Junsu akan memaksa Jaejoong membongkar rahasia guru Jung. Dan itu berarti membongkar rahasianya juga! Mendadak ingatannya terlempar saat-saat ia dan Jung Yunho berada di UKS. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berharap ingatan itu tak lagi hinggap dipikirannya.

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Eh, Su-ie hari ini kau pulang bersamaku ya? Kakiku terluka, kau mau membantu memapahku 'kan?" Ujar Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya Junsu tak curiga.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Jae…, aku sudah ada janji dengan Yoochun."

"_Nani_? (Apa?) Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku berjalan dengan susah payah, Su-ie?" _namja_ yang memiliki bibir semerah _cherry_ itu tak menerima keputusan Junsu. _Namja_ yang biasa disebut Su-ie itu melancarkan jurus mematikannya dengan memasang wajah _puppy eyes_. Melihat itu, Jaejoong tahu ia takkan sanggup memaksa Junsu.

"_Mianhae_…,"

"Tch! _Mendokusei!_ (merepotkan!) Terserah kau sajalah!" akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah dengan wajah suram, sedangkan Junsu tak lagi melayangkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya melainkan memasang wajah tersenyum senang.

-:-:-

Jarak antara rumah Jaejoong dan SMA Dong Bang tidaklah jauh, maka dari itu Jaejoong tak perlu menggunakan kendaraan seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Dengan menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit, ia akan sampai di kediamannya. Dan hal itu tentu saja menguntungkan baginya, karena dengan begitu ia akan memiliki uang jajan lebih.

Tapi, sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit mengingat tragedi yang membuat telapak kaki kanannya sakit untuk diinjakkan ke tanah. Dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya, Jaejoong tetap berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Jae." Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar dari belakang Jaejoong. Mata _does_ besar itu langsung terbelalak mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Jaejoong langsung menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang.

"Guru Jung?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel guru kalau sudah berada diluar kelas. Panggil saja Yunho." Ujar Jung Yunho sambil menaruh lengan kiri Jaejoong di pundaknya dan melingkar dilehernya. "Jangan paksa aku untuk tidak membantumu berjalan." Tambahnya.

Jaejoong hanya melongo, tapi ia tak menolak. Ia membiarkan guru bahasanya itu memapahnya, toh ia memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan untuk berjalan.

"_Domo arigatou_, (Terima kasih banyak), aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, guru Jung eh maksudku Yunho _hyung_." Kalimat itu keluar dari _namja _berbibir semerah _cherry_. Mendengar itu, Yunho tersenyum.

"_Nde_, aku senang jika yang merepotkanku itu adalah kau, Jae."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang mendengar kalimat yang barusan di katakan Jung Yunho. Apa mungkin ia sama tidak warasnya dengan Junsu? Terlalu rumit rasanya jika harus mengungkapkan rasa jijik terhadap pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi, siapa sangka justru Jaejoong malah menikmati rasa jijik itu?

"Rumahmu yang berlantai dua itu ya?" tanya Yunho mencoba memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Jaejoong yang melamun langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Rumahmu yang berlantai dua? Yang warna temboknya biru langit itu?"

"_Nde_, itu rumahku." Jawab Jaejoong, Jung Yunho manggut-manggut.

"Hmmm…, aku tak menyangka rumah kita tak begitu berjauhan. Rumahku berada di ujung gang dekat rumahmu, eh tidak maksudku rumah yang ku sewa untuk sementara waktu." Ujar laki-laki bermata musang tersebut.

"Aku tahu,"

"Eh? Ya, mungkin kau pernah melihatku disekitar situ. Aku memilih rumah sewa yang dekat dengan SMA Dong Bang supaya tidak mengeluarkan biaya ongkos." Kata Yunho diakhiri tawa renyah khasnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, dan aku memilih SMA Dong Bang supaya menghemat uang jajan."

"Pemikiranmu cukup polos juga." Celetuk guru bahasa tersebut dan kembali tenggelam dalam tawanya. Laki-laki berambut _almond_ itu hanya mengernyit, tak ada yang lucu tapi kenapa guru Jung senang sekali tertawa? Sebenarnya apa yang ia tertawakan? Melihat Jung Yunho yang tertawa tanpa alasan membuat Jaejoong ingin menertawai gurunya. Konyol.

"Kau senang sekali tertawa ya?"

"Ya," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah langit. Ya ke arah langit, bukan ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku selalu menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu, karena bagiku itu adalah hal yang lucu." Lanjutnya.

Eh? Apa maksudnya coba? Menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu karena lucu? Bingung? Sama!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat pelawak yang membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu, maka dengan menaikkan oktaf suaraku, aku akan tertawa lantang diantara orang-orang yang diam. Dan disaat seperti itu, orang akan ikut tertawa." Jelas Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"Mereka tertawa karena menertawakanmu yang tertawa tanpa ada alasannya. Aku yakin mereka mengira kau orang gila." Kata Jaejoong sadis.

"Tak masalah. Asalkan tawaku itu bisa melupakan sejenak masalah."

"Kau punya masalah?"

"Bukankah setiap orang memilikinya?" Yunho balik tanya, Jaejoong berpikir. Benar juga. Tak ada manusia yang tak memiliki masalah. Jika ada, justru itulah yang patut dipermasalahkan. Kenapa bisa ada manusia yang merasa tak memiliki masalah? Mungkin karena otaknya bermasalah.

"Kau benar,"

"Aku memang selalu benar." Ujar _namja_ bermarga Jung tersebut lempeng. Jaejoong mencibir. Dan lagi-lagi keheningan kembali menyusup rongga dada kedua laki-laki tersebut. Rumah mereka sudah tak jauh, mungkin sekitar tiga atau lima menit mereka akan sampai.

"_Ano_, (itu), bolehkah aku tahu masalahmu?" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong tanyakan. Jung Yunho tersenyum samar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memiliki mimpi yang kau yakini bisa kau capai?" guru bahasa itu bertanya.

"Tentu saja mencoba berusaha untuk mewujudkannya."

"Tapi, ketika kau berusaha dan nyaris mencapainya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengacaukan semuanya. Dan orang itu amat sangat tidak ingin kau berhasil mencapai mimpimu itu, yang dia inginkan adalah…, adalah memanfaatkanmu untuk mencapai mimpinya. Dia ingin kau membantu mewujudkan mimpinya dengan meninggalkan mimpimu." Tutur Yunho, ada luka dibalik senyumnya. Jaejoong bisa melihat dari sorot matanya yang meredup. "Dan itulah yang aku alami."

Kalimat terakhir Jung Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong membeku. Entah kenapa ia ingin menghibur _namja_ bermata musang itu, jika saja ia tahu caranya ia akan melakukannya. Meski Jaejoong merasa harus lebih menjaga jarak dengan _seongsaengnim_nya karena insiden ciuman itu, tapi kali ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat tawa Yunho terdengar kembali.

"Eh, kau tahu tidak kenapa Changmin tidak enak dipandang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena Changmin bukan makanan." Jawab Jaejoong asal. Astaga! Lelucon macam apa ini? Sepertinya Jaejoong harus mendapatkan piala _award_ atas ketidaklucuan leluconnya!

Dan bukan Jung Yunho jika tidak memberikan kesan yang aneh. Buktinya setelah Jaejoong mengatakan itu, guru bermata musang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aneh 'kan? Dan yang lebih aneh, Jaejoong ikut tertawa.

"Ahahaha… Demi apapun, Jae, jangan pernahahaha…, jangan pernah berani membuat lelucon lagi." Celetuk Jung Yunho disela tawanya.

o-o-o-o-o

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Sekalipun aku harus mati berhadapan denganmu, aku takkan pernah membiarkan kau mengambil Jaejoong dariku!" emosi nyonya Kim meledak-ledak kala ia mendapat telepon dari Jepang, dari Nishimura Keiko.

"_Aku tidak berniat mengambilnya, tapi…"_

"Dasar kau _geisha_ kesepian! Setelah kau berhasil mengambil suamiku, kau juga ingin mengambil anakku? Apa kau belum puas, hah?! Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau itu tak lebih dari sampah!"

Tuuutt… tuuutt…

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh nyonya Kim – ibu Jaejoong. Lee _ahjusshi_ memandang calon istrinya yang wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Dengan hati-hati Lee _ahjusshi_ menyentuh pundak ibu Jaejoong yang naik-turun.

"Yoon-_sshi_, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Lee _ahjusshi_ yang memiliki nama panjang Lee Jung Soo kepada kekasihnya –Kim Yoon-ah a.k.a ibu Jaejoong– dengan suara lembut.

"_Nde_, aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita sialan itu." Jawab Kim Yoon-ah, dari kalimatnya ia masih menunjukkan kemarahannya terhadap wanita yang barusan meneleponnya.

"Kau membencinya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa? Karena ia telah menghancurkan keluargamu?"

Ibu Jaejoong memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"_Mianhae_…," katanya kemudian.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau hanya perlu berpikir, jika saja Keiko tak mengambil suamimu sudah pasti sekarang kau dan aku takkan bersama, Yoon-ah. Percayalah padaku, Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya, termasuk perselingkuhan suamimu. Itulah cara Tuhan memberitahu padamu bahwa masih ada aku yang lebih baik dari mantan suamimu itu." Tutur Lee Jung Soo, Kim Yoon-ah tersenyum samar.

"Aku mengerti. Sepertinya, nama margaku dan Joongie-ku akan benar-benar berubah menjadi Lee." Ujar ibu Jaejoong, mendengar itu Lee _ahjusshi _tersenyum.

"Aku harap begitu,"

"_Tadaima_~ (Aku pulang)" terdengar suara Jaejoong di arah pintu depan. Kim Yoon-ah segera menghampiri putra semata wayangnya diikuti oleh kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang Joongie, eh? Siapa itu Jae? Lho? Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

~ TBC or DELETE? ~

**Ini dia balasan buat reviews kalian :)**

Yunhoism : Yoshhh, ini sudah dilanjut :) so review lagi ya? *ngarep*

: takdir apa yaa? Hehehe kalo dikasih tahu sekarang ga asik dong :) semoga reviewsnya makin banyak, jadi FF-nya bisa dilanjut terus :D *amien*

Himawari Ezuki : Yoshh, saya juga sependapat denganmu ;) sudah saya ubah di chapter 2 ini hehehe

Piko Pikoh : Huuuuu :p kebiasaan, Changmiiiin terus. Tapi, special for you, my best friend, akan kucoba memperbanyak Changmin momments. LOL xD eh? Yadong? O.o

LawRuuLiet : Ehehehe ya, biar nambah seru jadi dibanyakin konflik tentang kekeluargaannya, jangan cuma romantic-nya aja. Kan biar nggak monoton :) *eh?* pelan-pelan, pasti awan yang nutupinnya bisa memudar dan hilang kok xD *apabgtdeh*

Irengiovanny : Disini Ahra bukan jadi pengganggu :) udah dilanjut nih, review lagi sih? *maunya* x)

Shimmax : Hahaha kan diceritanya tingkat kepedean Jaejoong sangat tinggi xD *plakkk

Trilililili : Udah :)

_A/N_

_Chapter kedua cukup panjang. Domo-arigatou buat kalian yang udah reviews, nggak tahu deh kalo ga ada kalian cerita ini bakal jadi apa. Sampah mungkin? Hehehehe… :)_

_Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Aku harap kalian mau kasih reviews lagi tentang pendapat kalian di chapter yang ini xD_

_Review? Review? Review?_

_~ KEN ~_

_:3_


	3. Chapter 3

In Yours, There's Me © KENzeira

Rate : T

-:-:-:-

Chapter 3 : A Mystery

~ Happy Reading ~

oOOOo

"Selamat datang Joongie, eh? Siapa itu Jae? Lho? Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Ah, _ano…,_ kakiku terkena pecahan kaca, _umma_. Tapi, sudah tak apa-apa. Dia guru bahasa disekolahku." Jawab Jaejoong. Jung Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Saya Jung Yunho, kebetulan rumah Jaejoong dan rumah saya tak begitu jauh. Jadi, saya mengantarkannya kemari karena khawatir melihat cara berjalan Jaejoong yang terlihat kesulitan." Cerocos Yunho panjang lebar. Ibu Jaejoong memandang Yunho sejenak lalu tersenyum keibuan.

"Wah, jarang sekali ada orang yang baik. _Gomawo,_ Tuan Jung."

"Ah, tak perlu memanggil saya dengan embel-embel tuan, cukup Yunho saja." Sanggah _namja_ bermata musang itu sambil ikut tersenyum seperti _umma_ Jaejoong. "Sepertinya saya harus segera pulang," tambahnya.

"Mampirlah dulu, nak Yunho." Kata seorang _ahjusshi_ dibelakang _umma_ Jaejoong.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, permisi."

Set!

Yunho nyaris saja meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong kalau saja laki-laki bermata _doe_ besar itu tidak menahan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi, _gomawo_." Tutur Jaejoong lalu tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Kalau saja tidak ada _umma_ Jaejoong dan _ahjusshi_ mungkin saja Yunho akan 'memakan' _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya itu. Siapa yang tidak tahan melihat senyuman seorang Kim Jaejoong? _Author_ aja nggak tahan! Eh?

o-o-o-o-o

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?" kalimat itu keluar dari bibir milik laki-laki berwajah imut dan _innocent_. Jaejoong memandang Changmin heran.

Sebenarnya yang sedang sakit itu siapa? Jaejoong hanya terluka dibagian telapak kakinya, ia yakin lukanya akan mengering karena kemarin _umma_nya membawanya ke dokter. Dan sekarang pun, kakinya sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Katakan siapa yang sakit? Bukankah Changmin yang katanya terkena gejala tifus? Lalu, kenapa malah Changmin yang menjenguk Jaejoong?

"Justru kau yang ada apa-apa. Kau ini linglung atau bagaimana? Kau yang sakit kenapa malah aku yang kau jenguk?" cerocos Jaejoong. Changmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku khawatir padamu, _hyung_. Lagipula, aku sudah bosan jika seharian harus tiduran."

"…"

"Dan lagi, disini aku bisa makan apapun yang kumau. Ketika dirumah, ibuku akan melarangku memakan ini-itu. Kau tahu itulah yang sangat menyiksaku, aku ingin makan banyak dan memuaskan perutku."

Bletak!

"Dasar, kau ini! Pikiranmu hanya makan dan makan. Jangan-jangan ketika kau ditodong pistol pun yang pertama kau ingat adalah makanan!" cetus Jaejoong. Changmin mengusap-ngusap bekas jitakan yang didaratkan Jaejoong dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"_BAKA!_ (Bodoh)"

"Aku bercanda," ujar Changmin sambil memasang cengiran yang super lebar.

"Tch! Gara-gara pecahan kaca sialan itu, aku harus absen satu hari. Itu berarti aku ketinggalan beberapa materi pelajaran." Gumam Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Mwo_? Bukankah ketinggalanpun tidak akan masalah? Kau hanya perlu membacanya di buku, setelah itu kau pasti akan langsung memahami maksudnya."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan –"

_**UPS!**_

"Dengan siapa? Kau punya kekasih baru, _hyung_? Bagaimana rupanya? Cantik tidak? Oh, kelas berapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Changmin sukses melancarkan aksinya menghujam Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mendesah pelan. Salahkan mulutnya yang membuat Changmin menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang panjang sepanjang jalur kereta.

"Tch! Maksudku aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan penjaga kantin, aku belum membayar makanan yang aku pesan waktu itu." Ujar Jaejoong bohong. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengatakan secara terang-terangan soal tragedi di UKS itu. Tapi, mengingat Changmin bukanlah laki-laki yang cocok untuk diberi cerita rahasia, maka Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak memberitahunya takut kalau-kalau mulut ember Changmin akan membocorkan rahasianya.

"Begitu? Padahal kupikir kau punya kekasih."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau punya kekasih, karena itu berarti aku memiliki _noona_." Celetuk Changmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku itu bukan kakakmu." Cetus Jaejoong galak. Tapi, Changmin tidak kecewa dengan perkataan laki-laki yang dianggap _hyung_nya. Changmin tahu, Jaejoong sering berpura-pura. Melihat wajah juniornya yang mendadak terdiam, membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. "_Ano_…, (itu), aku punya _snack_ didalam lemari pendingin. Kalau kau mau ambil saja." Ujar Jaejoong lagi, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf. Mendengar itu, Changmin langsung memasang wajah cerah.

'_**Dasar monster pemakan segala!**_'

Setelah kembali dari lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa _snack_, Changmin kembali duduk disisi ranjang, disamping Jaejoong. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara orang yang sedang mengunyah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin?

"Itu…, kemarin aku melihat guru Jung." Kata Changmin disela aktivitasnya mengunyah _snack_. Jaejoong terkesiap, bagaimana bisa _namja_ yang lebih muda satu tahun dibawahnya itu membicarakan orang yang sedang menari-nari dalam pikirannya?

"Oh,"

_Hell lo_! Apa hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan? Padahal dalam hati, _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar penasaran. Saat Changmin melihat guru Jung, dia sedang apa? Bertanya tentang dirinya atau tidak?

Eh? Sepertinya setelah Changmin pergi, Jaejoong akan kembali pergi ke dokter. Memastikan bahwa dirinya masih waras, tak ada satu urat pun yang terputus dikepalanya.

"Dia terlihat lelah, mungkin siswa-siswi yang di bimbingnya itu membuat masalah. Oh ya, dia juga menanyakan kabarmu, _hyung_."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong kali ini merasa bersyukur kala ingat Changmin adalah _namja_ yang kuat berkicau berjam-jam. Buktinya setelah ia merespon dengan kata 'oh', Changmin masih dengan semangat melanjutkan ceritanya. Baiklah, anggap kecerewetan Changmin kali ini menguntungan bagi Jaejoong.

"Apa katanya?"

"Begini, 'Changmin yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, bagaimana kabar Jaejoong yang tidak baik hati dan sombong?'" ujar Changmin dengan menirukan gaya bicara Jung Yunho. Ujung bibir Jaejoong berkedut, ia yakin Yunho tak benar-benar mengatakan itu pada Changmin.

"Kau akan mendapat penyakit cacar setelah ini."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Itu kutukan edisi terbaru untuk orang yang berbohong." Jawab Jaejoong asal, sangat asal. Tapi, anehnya Changmin menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Ahahaha, dia hanya bertanya tentang kabarmu, _hyung_. 'Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong? Apa telapak kaki laki-laki cantik itu masih sakit dan sulit berjalan?' Begitu katanya." Cerocos Changmin. Tuh 'kan? Changmin menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong serius. Lagipula, aturan dari mana itu berbohong = cacar? Tentu saja aturan dari _author_.

Eh?

"_Sou ka_…, (begitu)" setelah Jaejoong mengatakan itu, mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Entah kemana perginya kecerewetan Changmin. Mungkin karena sedang sibuk menghabiskan _snack_, _namja_ imut itu tak berniat untuk berbicara.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong mengambil majalah yang sendari tadi tergeletak disisinya. Iseng tak ada kerjaan, laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mengambil majalah bulanan milik _umma_nya. Entah apa yang menarik dari majalah itu, hanya ada tulisan-tulisan tentang berita tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa ibunya membaca majalah seperti ini? Sementara Jaejoong berpikir begitu, ia lupa bahwa dirinya juga sedang membaca majalah yang sering dibaca ibunya itu.

Di pojok sebelah kiri majalah, terdapat foto pianis asal Korea yang terkenal di Paris. Namanya JJ Won. Kata aneh adalah kata pertama yang dipikirkan Jaejoong ketika membaca nama pianis tersebut. Mungkin, JJ Won itu adalah singkatan dari namanya. Siapa yang tahu kan?

Laki-laki berambut _almond_ itu melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin yang masih sibuk memasukkan satu persatu _snack_ ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya bocah itu masih belum berniat berhenti memuaskan perutnya. Jaejoong mendengus sebal lalu kembali membaca berita pianis yang tadi sempat akan diabaikannya. Tak ingin mati kebosanan, Jaejoong mulai membaca sederet tulisan itu dalam hatinya.

"_**Seorang pianis bernama JJ Won (48) yang berasal dari Korea Selatan terkenal di Paris. Sejumlah penghargaan telah ia dapatkan. Di usia 25 tahun ia meninggalkan Korea demi menggapai imipannya menjadi seorang pianis andal di Paris. Tentu bukan karena tak ada alasan ia berani mengambil resiko yang cukup besar itu, ia memiliki sanak saudara yang sudah terkenal disana, saudaranya juga seorang pianis. Maka tak heran dengan mudah JJ Won memulai debutnya yang pertama saat ia berusia 27 tahun. Hingga saat ini, ia masih menghasilkan karya-karya musik instrumentalnya yang selalu terkesan menyentuh kepada siapa saja yang mendengarnya. JJ Won berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan Korea Selatan selamanya, tapi karena kesuksesannya ia akan tetap menetap di Paris sampai ia menua."**_

Setelah selesai membaca berita itu dalam hatinya, Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap dagunya. Alahkah lebih baik JJ Won itu tinggal di Korea dan mengharumkan nama bangsanya, begitu pikir Jae. Tapi, sekalipun JJ Won menetap di Paris ia tetap mengharumkan nama Korea selaku tempat kelahirannya.

Disana terpampang foto JJ Won yang sedang tersenyum sumringah dengan setelan jas. Jaejoong yakin, JJ Won baru selesai menggelar acaranya saat fotonya itu di ambil. Terlihat ada piano dibelakangnya dengan _background_ tirai warna merah. (Lagi-lagi) Iseng, Jaejoong mengambil iPhone-nya dan langsung _browsing_, mencari musik-musik instrumental yang diciptakan JJ Won. Ada banyak yang ia temukan, tapi laki-laki bermata _doe_ besar itu tertarik pada satu judul instrumental JJ Won. _Beautiful Enough_. Cukup Indah.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengunduh musik instrumental JJ Won. Toh selama ini ia memang sangat menyukai musik instrumental piano dan violin. Baginya, musik seperti itu sangat mendamaikan jiwa, membuatnya bisa tidur dimana saja ketika mendengarkannya. Tak peduli di kelas, di mobil, dan bahkan di toilet.

"Apa yang sedang kau unduh, _hyung_?" Changmin mengintip ke arah iPhone yang tengah dipegang Jaejoong. Dapat di pastikan, _snack_nya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Musik instrumental," jawab Jae singkat. _Namja_ imut itu manggut-manggut mengerti dan memulai kembali sesi berkicaunya yang sempat tertunda karena sibuk makan _snack_.

"_Aigoo_…, aku ingin mengunduh lagu DBSK yang Rising Sun, _hyung_. Bolehkah? Kau tahu tidak? Lagu itu sangat bagus, ada salah satu vokalisnya yang mirip denganku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Max, oh ada juga blablabla…" setelah itu Jaejoong tak lagi mendengar ocehan Changmin karena ia sudah menutup kedua telinganya dengan _headset_. Unduh sudah selesai.

JJ Won ~ Beautiful Enough (Piano and Violin)

_Play._

o-o-o-o-o

"Kakimu sudah sembuh ternyata. Cepat sekali."

"Ya," jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu melewati _seongsaengnim_nya begitu saja. Ia seolah lupa siapa yang bersusah payah menolongnya dengan menggendongnya sampai ke UKS. Tapi, bukankah Jaejoong tak minta untuk ditolong? Lagipula, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa malu jika mengingat kejadian di UKS dua hari yang lalu itu. Seharusnya waktu itu ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk terlepas dari orang yang barusan bertanya padanya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Jaejoong merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Dicium seorang perempuan tidaklah masalah, malah menurutnya itu menguntungkan. Tapi jika dicium seorang laki-laki? Benar-benar membuat otaknya bermasalah selama dua hari terakhir ini.

Set!

Eh?

Laki-laki yang selalu dipanggil Joongie oleh _umma_nya itu menoleh demi mendapati orang yang berani menahan pergelangan tangannya untuk tidak pergi. Jung Yunho memandang mata _doe_ itu heran, wajah Jaejoong tak kalah herannya memandang mata musang Yunho yang tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya guru bahasa tersebut, sepertinya Jung Yunho tak berniat melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Jaejoong. Dengan kasar, Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Jung Yunho tak mau kalah, ia mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong. Sekilas, laki-laki bermata musang itu melihat rahang _namja_ didepannya mengeras. Apa ada dengan Jaejoong?

"Kau marah?" Jung Yunho tak peduli tatapan heran dari siswa-siswi yang melihatnya tengah mengejar Jaejoong dengan menyamai langkah _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Ciuman di UKS itu, aku –"

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau jaga mulutmu, guru Jung? Kau pikir hanya aku yang punya telinga? Jika sampai mereka dengar, aku benar-benar berbahaya!" cetus Jaejoong bersungut-sungut menyela ucapan Yunho. Guru bahasa itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya. Ucapanya berhasil membuat Jaejoong beralih memandangnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Tch! Reputasiku sebagai _namja_ tercerdas dan tertampan seantero SMA Dong Bang akan hancur! Dan Changmin akan benar-benar jauh di atasku!"

"Eh? Jadi, masih tentang kepopuleran ya? Kau sungguh tidak dewasa, Kim Jaejoong." Setelah Jung Yunho mengatakan itu, wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah. Terlihat kecewa dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan _seongsaengnim_nya.

"Terserah kau saja!" akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat Jaejoong katakan. Ia merasa sakit hati karena sudah dianggap tidak dewasa. Meski sejujurnya perkataan guru bahasnaya itu benar. Di usianya yang satu tahun diatas Changmin tak membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Sejujurnya Jaejoong juga merasa bahwa dirinya kekanakkan. Namja cantik itu berbalik lagi, meninggalkan Jung Yunho lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho di kejauhan. Jaejoong tak menggubris seruan gurunya itu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya cepat. "BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU MENUTUP MULUTKU?"

Deg!

Jaejoong membeku seketika. Perkataan terakhir Jung Yunho benar-benar membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang. Bagaimana kalau gurunya itu tidak mau tutup mulut? Astaga! Semua orang akan menertawakannya, _yeoja-yeoja_ genit itu takkan lagi memberinya berbagai bekal makanan, ia takkan mungkin berani menginjakkan kakinya lagi di kantin dan bahkan di sekolah ini!

Jung Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah ke arahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong pikirkan? Kenapa laki-laki dengan tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu tidak menyadari kalau perkataan Jung Yunho menjebaknya? Apakah ia tak berpikir kalau Yunho tak menutup mulutnya soal insiden ciuman di UKS itu, Yunho juga akan terkena imbasnya? Oh, Jaejoong benar-benar polos.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau, Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong cetus setelah kembali berhadapan dengan Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong memanggil Yunho tanpa embel-embel guru.

"Aku mau kau mengikuti mauku." Jawab Yunho lempeng. Mata _doe_ itu membulat sempurna, kaget dengan apa yang Yunho jawab.

"Tch! Dalam mimpimu!"

"Dalam mimpiku sekalipun, aku akan menaklukanmu."

"Kau menjijikkan!"

"Kau menggairahkan."

"Kau gila!"

"Aku memang gila." Sama sekali tak ada emosi pada tiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Yunho. Ia justru sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Wajah Jaejoong yang sedang marah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dimata Yunho.

"Ya! Baiklah! Aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau mau!" kata Jaejoong ketus. Ia tak mau kalau _seongsaengnim_nya itu membocorkan insiden ciuman itu. Ia akan sangat malu. Jaejoong kembali berbalik meninggalkan Jung Yunho yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

'_**Mission Success.'**_

-:-:-

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kedua tangannya, mata besarnya memandang bosan pada Junsu yang asyik memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu menghela nafas panjang. Tak ada perubahan di wajah Junsu, laki-laki yang memiliki suara lumba-lumba itu tetap tersenyum lebar, entah tersnyum pada siapa. Yang pasti, Jaejoong melihat Junsu tersenyum ke arah cincin yang dipakainya sendiri.

"_Oi, oi,_ lagi-lagi kau tersenyum seperti itu, aku mual." Cetus Jaejoong tak peduli tatapan membunuh yang kini Junsu tujukan untuk dirinya.

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku!"

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu? Aku lebih tampan darimu!"

"Semaumu sajalah, yang jelas kau tak bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Atau jangan-jangan penggemarmu sudah meninggalkanmu dan beralih menjadi penggemar Changmin?" kali ini Junsu tak mau kalah. Jika Jaejoong yang biasa melayangkan kalimat sadis, kali ini Junsu juga ikut mengeluarkan kalimat sadis.

"_MWO? Aniyo!_ Itu tidak mungkin. Para _yeoja-yeoja_ itu setia menjadi _fans_ku!" ujar Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Lalu itu apa?" tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Tangan laki-laki berparas imut itu melambai-lambai ke arah Jaejoong sambil memasang cengiran lebar khasnya. Sepertinya, _namja_ yang hobi makan itu hendak menghampiri Jaejoong, tapi karena langkahnya ditahan oleh lima orang _yeoja_ membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dan hanya bisa pasrah di ambang pintu.

"I-itu…," Jaejoong gelagapan. Bagaimana bisa perempuan-perempuan itu menempel pada Changmin? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin mereka mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong? Astaga!

"_Hyuuung_! Selamatkan akuuu~" teriak Changmin. Jaejoong hanya membeku melihat pemandangan di ambang pintu kelasnya itu. Satu _yeoja_ mencubit pipi kanan Changmin, satu lagi mencubit pipi kirinya, ada juga yang menjawil telinga _namja_ imut itu, merasa tak mendapat tempat untuk mencubit, _yeoja_ yang satunya lagi justru mengacak rambut Changmin gemas. Harap jangan mendekat pada perempuan-perempuan itu, mereka akan berubah menjadi serigala pemakan buaya bila diganggu. Eh?

Drrrrrrttt… drrrrrrttt…

Laki-laki berambut _almond_ itu mengerjap kaget saat ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ada satu pesan untuknya. Mengabaikan Changmin yang siap dilahap oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ psikopat (?), Jaejoong dengan lempeng mengambil ponselnya dan membaca satu pesan yang di tujukan padanya.

'_Temui aku di ruang guru saat pulang nanti. Yunho.'_

"_Mwo_? Dari mana guru _pervert_ itu tahu nomor ponselku?! Tch!" gumam Jaejoong. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menekan layar _touchscreen_ iPhone-nya, Jaejoong mengetik balasan untuk guru bahasanya itu.

'_**Aku tidak mau.'**_

_Send!_

'_Kau akan menyesal nanti, Joongie.'_

'_**Tidak akan!'**_

'_Baiklah aku akan menyebarkannya besok jika kau tidak datang.'_

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa guru bahasa itu sangat merepotkan?! Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru bahasa yang jelas-jelas seorang _namja _menyukai siswanya yang masih _namja_ juga! Kemana kaburnya dewi keberuntungan? Kenapa Jaejoong merasa amat tidak beruntung?!

-:-:-

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa, Yunho?" tanya Go Ahra sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang guru. Jung Yunho tersenyum sekilas.

"Siswa kesayanganku," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ahra menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya, Yunho sedang jatuh cinta pada muridnya sendiri, begitu pikir Ahra.

"Begitu," ujar Ahra singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang guru, ia tak mau membuat tunangannya menunggu. Tanpa basa-basi Ahra meninggalkan Yunho, tapi karena tidak fokus ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya.

Laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu langsung membungkuk. "_Gomen nasai_, (Maaf)" katanya. Ahra (lagi-lagi) menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan siswa di depannya.

"Oh, Jaejoong, ternyata kau datang juga." Celetuk Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong tengah berhadapan dengan Ahra. Gadis cantik itu mengernyit heran, jadi siswa kesayangan Jung Yunho adalah Kim Jaejoong? Pemikirannya yang mengatakan Yunho sedang jatuh cinta luntur seketika, karena menurut Go Ahra, tak mungkin Yunho menyukai Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang _namja_.

"Eh? Yasudah, aku permisi dulu." Kata Go Ahra melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Akhirnya Ahra benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya ada kau disini?!" cetus Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Tentu saja para guru yang lain sudah pulang, Joongie."

Ujung bibir Jaejoong rasanya berkedut-kedut ketika Yunho memanggilnya Joongie. Tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan kata itu selain _umma_nya. Pasti gara-gara Yunho mendengar dari ibunya ketika laki-laki bermata musang itu mengantarkannya ke rumah. Pasti.

"Tch! Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanjakan mataku dengan melihatmu."

Rasanya bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri, ia merasa ngeri. Sekalipun ia sering memikirkan Jung Yunho dua hari terakhir ini, bukan berarti ia menyukai guru bahasa nan mesum itu. Ia hanya bingung, sebenarnya apa alasan Yunho menciumnya di ruang UKS waktu itu? Jaejoong masih belum percaya kalau Yunho menyukainya.

"Kau sudah melihatku. Aku mau pulang!" cetus Jaejoong lalu berbalik meninggalkan Yunho.

Set!

Eh?

Bruukk!

"K-kau m-mau apa?" Jaejoong benar-benar gelagapan tingkat akut. Jaejoong memandang takut-takut ke arah mata musang di atasnya. Sebagian tubuhnya terbaring di meja guru sedangkan kakinya melambai di lantai. Yunho? Tentu saja ia menahan Jaejoong supaya tak merubah posisinya. Sejak kapan mereka dalam posisi seperti ini? Tentu saja sejak Yunho menarik Jaejoong!

Laki-laki berparas cantik itu membuang mukanya ke kanan saat bibir hati itu (lagi-lagi) mau menciumnya. Gigi Jaejoong gemelutukan, nafasnya tercekat. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Jung Yunho membuat dadanya sesak.

"A-aku ingin pulang," lirih Jaejoong. Melihat siswanya gemetar ketakutan membuat Yunho melepas genggamannya pada kedua tangan _namja_ itu. Yunho membuang nafas panjang.

'_**Aku tak boleh membuat Jaejoong ketakutan, aku harus membuatnya nyaman.'**_

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Yunho akhirnnya sambil merapikan buku-buku agendanya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa lega, sangat lega. "Mulai hari ini, kau akan pulang bersamaku." Tambahnya membuat kelegaan Jaejoong punah seketika.

"Aku bisa pulang bersama Changmin." Kata Jaejoong sambil merapihkan kembali seragamnya. Mata musang itu menatap _intens_ ke arah namja yang baru saja akan diterkamnya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"_Wae_? Kau tak punya hak melarangku."

"Kalau kau pulang bersama Changmin, itu berarti kau meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman denganku." Ujar Yunho lempeng. Mata _doe_ itu membulat kaget. Mendadak pikirannya melayang ke mimpinya itu, membuat kepala Jaejoong serasa di putar-putar komidi putar. Eh?

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali!" Jajeoong nyaris menangis kalau saja ia tidak ingat umurnya sekarang. Dewi keberuntungan benar-benar sedang mempermainkan hidup Jaejoong.

Yunho menyilangkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Jaejoong dan melangkah bersama keluar ruang guru. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melepas genggaman Yunho di jemarinya, tapi mengingat Yunho adalah orang yang lebih keras kepala darinya, akhirnya ia membiarkan tangan _seongsaengnim_nya itu menyilangkan jemarinya sesuka hati.

"Guru Jung, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah super dongkol.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku guru kalau sudah di luar sekolah." Cetus Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Laki-laki berambut _almond_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yayaya! Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?! Aku ini seorang _namja_, mana mungkin kau menyukaiku!" kata Jaejoong galak.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh," jawab Jajeoong polos.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu."

"_MWO?_"

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli kau suka padaku atau tidak, yang penting aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku ingin. Aku menyukaimu, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku dan tak bisa jauh dariku." Ujar Yunho panjang lebar. Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar dan matanya membulat besar.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Yunho! Aku ini masih normal!" cetus Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Yunho, tapi tentu saja ia gagal.

"Mungkin saat ini kau masih normal, tapi nanti kau akan menyukaiku, dan kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Joongie."

"T-tidak akan!" bersusah payah Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho di jemarinya, tapi genggaman itu justru semakin mengerat dan membuat tangannya terasa sakit. "Akh!"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong bergetar, ia ketakutan. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa selemah ini didepan seorang laki-laki, ia merasa keberaniannya menciut entah kemana. Hanya Yunho yang bisa membuatnya tak berdaya. Ibarat tikus yang pasrah akan disantap oleh serigala. Sekali lagi Jaejoong bertanya dalam hatinya, kemana perginya dewi fortuna?!

"Bersikaplah yang lembut, Jae, sekali saja. Jangan buat dirimu seolah menderita, aku tak menyiksamu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman bersamaku." Tutur Yunho. Mata musang itu terlihat memohon kepada Jaejoong. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong tak pernah tahan dengan jurus mata yang satu ini_. Puppy eyes_ yang membuatnya tak tega untuk menolak apapun juga.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Jaejoong mengangguk.

o-o-o-o-o

_Beautiful Enough_.

Entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki berambut _almond_ itu memutar musik instrumental JJ Won. Jaejoong sangat menyukainya. Tiap nada yang tercipta sungguh indah luar biasa. Tak heran, JJ Won menjadi bintang besar di Paris. Ada untungnya juga membaca majalah tidak jelas, ia jadi bisa tahu pencipta musik instrumetal paling indah ini.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mata _doe_ besar itu terpejam menikmati tiap alunan-alunan nada yang membuatnya nyaman. Ia benar-benar tertidur dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

-:-:-

Di malam yang dingin itu Yunho kecil menangis sendiri. Tak ada orang yang ia kenal, bahkan tempat inipun begitu asing untuknya. Anak kecil berkisar lima tahunan itu tak hentinya mengatakan '_umma_' disela isakannya. Yang ia ingat, ia bersama _umma_nya datang ke sini, dan entah sejak kapan sang _umma_ tak ada lagi disampingnya.

"_Umma_…, hiks, kau dimana?"

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Tapi, tak seorangpun yang berniat menghapus air mata bocah malang itu. Mata kecilnya terus mencari-cari sosok ibunya. Sebersit bayangan muncul dikepalanya, bayangan ketika ibunya tak henti memukul bokongnya.

'_Kau ini bodoh sekali, Yunho! Seharusnya kau tak perlu lahir kedunia ini! Tak pernah ada yang peduli padamu, bahkan ayahmu tak mengakui kalau kau adalah anaknya!'_

"Hiks…, _umma_, dimana kau _umma_…," Yunho tak peduli bayangan akan ucapan ibunya yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Ia ingin membuat ibunya bahagia, ia ingin membanggakan ibunya, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa tanpa seorang ayahpun ia masih bisa menjadi seorang yang hebat.

'_Kelahiranmu sia-sia! Kau takkan menjadi apa-apa! Bahkan kaulah yang membuatku menderita! Anak bodoh!'_

Lagi-lagi bayangan itu muncul. Ibunya tak pernah menginginkan dirinya hanya karena ia tak memiliki ayah yang mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ibunya. Takdir sedang mempermainkan Jung Yunho. Ia tak pernah diharapkan lahir, lalu apa gunanya ia hidup?

Sampai suatu ketika…

"Kenapa kau menangis anak manis? Dimana _kaa-san_ mu (Ibumu)? Sebentar lagi salju akan turun." Tutur wanita cantik bermantel tebal. Sayang, Yunho kecil tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan wanita itu. Bibir bawah Yunho bergetar tanda bahwa ia mulai kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _noona_?" tanya Yunho.

"Oh? Jadi, kau bukan orang Jepang?" ujar wanita bermantel tersebut dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Yunho kecil mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. "Dimana _umma_mu? Sebentar lagi salju akan turun."

"_Umma_ menghilang, sudah lama aku menunggunya tapi ia tak kembali." Lirih Yunho, lagi-lagi cairan bening itu keluar dari pelupuk mata kecilnya. Wanita cantik itu membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Yunho yang mulai menggigil.

"Namaku Nishimura Keiko. Nah, siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya wanita yang ternyata bernama Keiko sambil melilitkan syal merah ke leher Yunho.

"Yunho, namaku Jung Yunho, _noona_."

Nishimura Keiko tersenyum hangat lalu mengusap air mata bocah kecil yang malang itu. Mata kecil bocah itu terlalu polos untuk di isi oleh kesedihan. Anak seusianya seharusnya bahagia.

"Ikutlah pulang dengan _noona_, setelah itu kita sama-sama mencari _umma_mu." Usul Keiko dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Jung Yunho. Yunho percaya bahwa wanita cantik ini baik. Sangat baik.

Keiko menggendong Yunho dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Wanita cantik itu membuatkannya ramen yang enak. Setelah itu, Keiko menyuruh Yunho tidur. Bocah kecil itu langsung menurut dan segera tidur.

Ia berharap semoga semua ini hanya mimpi. Saat ia terbangun nanti, masih ada Jung Hye Ri – _umma_nya yang memeluknya saat tertidur, yang membelai rambut halusnya saat terjaga. Berapa kalipun sang _umma_ berkata bahwa ia membencinya, Yunho tahu _umma_nya tak benar-benar membencinya. _Umma_nya hanya belum siap. Karena dalam terlelap pun Yunho masih bisa merasakan belaian hangat ibunya, malaikat dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, berapa kalipun Yunho tertidur dan terbangun, ia tetap tak menemukan ibunya.

~ To Be Continued ~

Balasan Reviews :

NaraYuuki : Tak perlu izin, ngasih review aja udah seneng :)

Desi2121 : Bukan, tapi calon ayah barunya Jaejoong

Himawari Ezuki : Ya kena ceramah :D hahaha sip udah dilanjut tuh ;)

Irengiovanny : Yap, kali-kali jadi peran pembantu, bukan penghancur. Wkwkwk

Trilililili : Ahahaha iyaa :) sudah di update

Sora-Aikawa : sudah :) review lagi sih? Hehehe

Js-ie : Karena jika ceritanya tidak menarik akan saya discontinued. Oh? Doe eyes ya? Maaf, saya tidak tahu, saya hanya mengikuti senior yang menyebutnya does eyes. Dan di sepanjang ceritanya selalu 'mata does'. Ehehehe, akan saya perbaiki di chapter berikutnya. :)

Piko Pikoh : Hahahah yaa :D

LawRuuLiet : Ehehehe yap, ini sudah dilanjut :) ripiu lagi? xD

jennychan : Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira :D hehehe

A/N

Domo-arigatou atas reviews kalian :) ehehehe semoga di chapter ini cukup memuaskan, meskipun saya sendiri tidak begitu puas. Mianhae, kalau terlalu banyak peran tambahannya seperti Kim Yoon-ah, Lee Jung Soo, Keiko Nishimura, dan yang belum saya sebutkan. Habisnya saya bingung mau make siapa, akhirnya jadi OC deh :D hehehe

Reviews lagi sih?

KEN

:3


End file.
